bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mihaele
'Mihaele''' is a goddess from Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. When the Angel of Light and Shadow split into two halves, Mihaele was one of them, and the evil demon Sthertoth was the other. Sthertoth brought darkness to the universe, and Mihaele gathered warriors to fight against the darkness: The Elemental Knights. Using the power of the seven Elemental Stones, Mihaele and the knights imprisoned Sthertoth and Him inside the Celestial Sword. Mihaele then hid it on Planet Kaos so no one would find it. Unfortunately, two space pirates, Lilith and Rukifellth, explored Planet Kaos in search of treasure, and found the Celestial Sword. When Rukifellth touched it, Sthertoth possessed him. When Mihaele learned of this, she moved to Lilith's body to fight him, but didn't possess her the way Sthertoth possessed Rukifellth. Mihaele was searching for the Elemental Stones so she could imprison Sthertoth again. Her power was first witnessed when Bomberman defeated Zhael, one of the Elemental Knights, whom Sthertoth turned into his Astral Knights. Zhael shot a lightning bolt at Lilith, seemingly killing her, but she survived. The next time Zhael tried an electric attack, Mihaele's power protected Lilith with a shield. Mihaele was first seen after Bomberman defeated Bulzeeb on Prison Planet Thantos. She was in control of Lilith's body at the time. It was also she who first mentions Sthertoth, as it seemed at first that Rukifellth was the true villain. She also mentions that Bulzeeb is really Regulus. Once Regulus spoke to Lilith rather than Mihaele, Lilith took control of her body as opposed to Mihaele, who is not seen again for the remainder of the scene. When Bomberman attacked Warship Noah and placed the third card key, Mihaele entered the room and demanded Bomberman to give her all his Elemental Stones. Unlike before, she was truly possessing Lilith now, with Lilith asleep and having no control whatsoever, just like Rukifellth. Her intention is to destroy the universe and remake it. Bomberman refused to hand over the stones and fought Mihaele. After a difficult battle, she ran off, saying that if she were destroyed now then no one could stop Sthertoth. Her final appearance was after Bomberman defeated Sthertoth. Mihaele imprisoned Sthertoth inside an orb of light and then combined with him to form the Angel of Light and Shadow again. The Angel was defeated by Bomberman, and chose not to destroy the world. Before vanishing to lie dormant, the Angel brought back all the Elemental Knights and released Rukifellth and Lilith from his control. Mihaele's true form is never seen, as she is always seen speaking through Lilith, or possessing her. Alternate Ending If Bomberman does not have all seven Elemental Stones when he reaches the point in Warship Noah, Lilith comes through the door early and is not possessed by Mihaele, meaning that Bomberman does not fight her. After Bomberman and Pommy leave, Lilith and Mihaele argue with each other before Mihaele chooses to possess Lilith. If Bomberman has all seven Elemental Stones, he will fight Mihaele through Lilith's body. If Bomberman is hit by Lilith's Bludgeoning Blow, a scene is shown where Mihaele takes the power of the stones from Bomberman and then goes to imprison Rukifellth. Bomberman is revived by the stones, which remain with him, but he is weakened. If either of these two scenarios takes place, then after Bomberman defeats Sthertoth, a different ending and final boss will commence. Sthertoth uses the stones to break the seal and tell Mihaele that she was misguided before trapping her in a black sphere (similar to Bulzeeb's teleportation). Despite Sthertoth's promise that he will imprison her just like she did, she is not seen afterward in this ending, as Lilith will reappear with no trace of Mihaele after Bomberman defeats Sthertoth's God of Chaos form. Attacks Mihaele's attacks, or more precisely Lilith's attacks, are: *'Flare': She will shoot one dagger that, if it hits Bomberman, will cause 2 hearts of damage. *'Spark Shower': She will shoot three daggers at once. Does 1 damage and stuns him. *'True Justice': She will charge at Bomberman and try to slash him with her sword. If he does not avoid this, it does 1 heart of damage and stuns him. *'Bludgeoning Blow': Charges at Bomberman and beats him up before taking him up and slamming him on the ground. Is an instant knockout, but rather than give him a game over, it triggers a cutscene that will lead Bomberman to an alternate final boss and the bad ending. Etymology Mihael(e)'s name is derived from the archangel Michael. Trivia *In Bomberman 64, in the third stage of Blue Resort, Bomberman must fix a waterway to flow into a statue, which Sirius says is the statue of a goddess. It is possible that this goddess might be Mihaele. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters